The Transformers
This is the next show after Robots in Disguise (2015) & Cyberverse. Autobots Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Orion: Jake Tillman; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard with strong morality of honor & righteousness who, despite being 1 of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers’ conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark but fails to break him. Many have remarked that if he was more ruthless, he would be a better military leader, but then he wouldn't be who he is today, though he has wondered sometimes. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Short-Smokestacked Cybertronian Armored Truck & later a 2019 International ProStar Conventional Sleeper Truck. * Bumblebee (Dylan O'Brien): A young but courageous, selfless, dedicated & loyal Autobot Scout who was 1 of the last Transformers created before the AllSpark went into hibernation. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he’s a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a 2019 Honda Accord Sports Car. He’s based off Dan Gilvezan’s portrayal. * Wheeljack (Adam Savage): A reckless yet courageous, strong & determined Autobot inventor from the Wreckers & Science Corps who became renowned as a "mad scientist" for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Dodge Ran 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats & later Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. Decepticons Nemesis Crew * Megatron (D-16: Marc Thompson; Megatron: Jason Marnocha): The ambitious yet fearsome, brutal & cunning leader of Decepticons who was once a miner named D-16 that quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon, where he assembled a group of followers & wants nothing more than total domination & control of both his home & universe. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Tank & later a Leclerc XLR Tank. His voice pattern, as D-16, is based off Casey Jones from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003). * Starscream (Christopher Ayres): The treacherous yet sarcastic & cowardly Megatron’s Second-in-Command who desires to overthrown his master to become a leader of his forces & transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Shockwave (Michael Emerson): An intelligent & calm yet emotionless & ruthless Decepticon & Megatron's science pet for making powerful yet deadly weaponry & experiments such as the Predacons. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange Cybertronian Destroyer & later a B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber. His voice pattern is based off Harold Finch from Person of Interest. Additional Decepticons *Vehicons (Various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats & later Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes, M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles & Fast Attack Crafts.